


apodyopsis

by Anonymous



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm sorry for writing this, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, boris is a dilf, but maybe you could, crackfic, he's def packing underneath all those clothes, i hate myself for this dear god, sorry y/n is female, this is a joke don't take is seriously, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boris finally gives you the fucking you deserve.
Relationships: Boris/Reader, Caillou's Dad/Reader
Collections: Anonymous





	apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> this is 420 words. nice.

You bite your lip, spreading your legs as far as physically possible. Boris clambers onto the mattress, wearing a look so predatory you feel your heart pulse in that heat between your thighs. His hand is warm as he places it on your hip, eliciting the softest of sighs from your throat. You’ve been waiting all day, to feel his body pressed so closely to your own. He’s teased you since dinner, flaunting his voluptuous biceps by wearing a grey muscle shirt at the table. You couldn’t wait for him to fuck your brains out.

He leans down to growl obscenities into your ear, his hot breath feels so good against your skin. You moan.

“Such a good girl, Y/N.” He praises, the rasp in his voice makes you cream and nearly orgasm on the spot. He just had that kind of effect on you. “You ready for my cock?”

You nod enthusiastically, tangling your hands in his soft brown hair. You tug, listening to him groan melodically.

He unsheathes his cock before you and aligns the tip with your entrance. You raise your hips and prepare yourself for the inevitable, your breaths coming out in ragged sounding pants. He jerks his hips forward, entering you with ease. You both moan in synchronization, there’s an initial burning sensation but it quickly subsides, replaced with pleasure that makes you drool. He grabs you by the shoulders and bottoms out before plunging back into you with a force that makes you cry out in pleasure, your vision going white as you cum, his name leaving your lips like some form of chant.

“BORIS! BORIS! FUCK!!!! YOU FEEL SO GOOOOD!”

“Y/N! AH- FUCK, I’M CLOSE!” He echoes, groaning as he came deep inside of you. You moan at the warmth that floods your lower half, the way his cum dribbles out from your entrance and seeps down your asscrack. You felt used and abused, just the way you like it. He topples on top of you with a groan, your heavy breaths and fast heartbeats the only sounds audible to the two of you. He pulls you close to his chest, your ear pressed right where his heart would be. You settle, nuzzling further into him.

“I love you, Boris.” You say, shivering when his fingers brush over your tailbone.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He whispers, planting a kiss to your temple.

The two of you fell asleep shortly after that, the rest of the night a warm haze.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a joke, please do not come for me and ask me why i wasted my time doing this. idk the answer, okay?? caillou's dad is kinda hot tho, so like, self indulgent fic for me ig... 🤤 /j


End file.
